Travelers vs Saint Dane
by Number-ONE-Phsyco
Summary: Bobby is sent to BloodGulch. A new territory. Along the way he meets crazy people who like to fight and eat atomic ice-cream, and discovers that BloodGulch isn't just a territory, but a place in an online computer series called Red vs. Blue.
1. Chapter 1

"Bobby

"Bobby! Bobby! Bobby!" yelled Caboose as he ran into the base.

"What?!" screamed Bobby. Ever since he arrived on this godforsaken territory all that blue guy has done is bother him.

"The Reds have another car…" Said Caboose quietly.

"So?" asked Bobby skeptically.

"So….They're on their way over and they have guns…lots of guns…" said Caboose in a scared voice.

"Surrender Blues!" Yelled Sarge.

"Yeah…Do what Grif had to do last time." Said Simmons. He looked towards Grif and smiled.

"Wait…Why doesn't HE have armor?" asked Grif pointing at Bobby.

"Because he….why don't you have armor Bobby?" asked Caboose.

"I uh…It was..destroyed..When I…Ate atomic ice-cream! Yeah..That's what happened." Said Bobby.

"Atomic ice-cream, eh? Do you know where I can get some?" asked Donut.

"Yeah. Go down to the store-" Donut cut him off.

"There is no store! I learned that the hard way!" yelled Donut.

"I don't want to know…" said Bobby.

"Isn't this supposed to be a war?" asked Simmons.

"Yeah! It is!" Yelled Sarge.He pulled out his gun and started shooting at random.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" yelled Bobby. "I'm not apart of your war!"

"Actually…yeah you are…" said Caboose in a small voice. "You remember that paper I made you sign? Well it was a contract to the Blue army."

"I don't have time for this. I'm looking for someone. A girl." Said Bobby. Everybody laughed except Sarge. He was trying to shoot a mosquito.

"Arent we all?" laughed Grif.

"No…I mean I was sent here to find somebody."said Bobby.He had to yell to be heard over all the laughing.

"What's her name?" asked Caboose.

"She goes by the name of Tex." Said Bobby

"You mean Bitchpants McCrabby?" asked Somebody.

"Who said that?" asked Bobby.

"It's me. The great and powerful Oz!" said the voice.

"Church? Is that you?" asked Caboose.

"The one and only." Said the voice again.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" called Caboose.

"I'm right behind you." Said Church.

"Do you know where Tex is?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah. But why should I tell you?" asked Church.

"Because she is the traveler of BloodGulch." Said Bobby.

"Oh. You're from command." Said Church. "Tex is right behind you."


	2. tex

"Who's the loser without armor

"Who's the loser without armor?" asked Tex.

"I am Bobby Pendragon and I am the traveler from Second Earth." Said Bobby formally.

"Traveler? Are you familiar with a man named Press Tilton?" asked Tex.

"He was my uncle." Said Bobby.

"Was?" asked Tex.

"Yeah. He's dead." Replied Bobby flatly.

"I'm sorry." Said Tex in a small voice.

"It's no problem. So.. You know you're a traveler?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah. Why are you here?" questioned Tex.

"BloodGulch is reaching it's turning point. Saint Dane and/or Count Sann is here." Said Bobby.

"Ok. Let's go get Spader and the others." Said Tex.

"Wait….You know Spader?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah. He's my boyfriend." Replied Tex.

"What!?" yelled Bobby.

"I know you heard me." Said Tex.

"Yes. I did. I'm just adjusting to the fact that Spader has a girlfriend and never told me!" said Bobby raising his voice.

"Well are we gonna go get them or what?" asked Tex.

"Do you know where the flume is?" said Bobby.

"Yeah. Come on." Said Tex and she took off running. Bobby followed her.

"Travelers? Flumes? Spader? Are they losing their minds? Said Church.

"I think so. Now let's continue that war." Said Sarge. Everybody pulled out their guns and the war began.

"Cloral!" Yelled Bobby and Tex at the same time when they got to the flume.

"I miss Tex!" yelled Caboose. Church and Tucker just got killed. Grif, Donut, Simmons, and Sarge were backing Caboose in a corner. He ran back into base and went into armor mode. The silver armor shot out of the ground and went over the top of the base creating a bulletproof dome.

To be continued…..


End file.
